Three Children Of Darkness
by Sabaku no Nozomi
Summary: Aprés une envie subite d'écrire, j'ai fait cette trilogie. Chaque chapitre comporte un couple, le premier c'est un Kurogané et Tomoyo, le dexuième Sakura et Shaolan et le troisième Fye et Tchii. Elle reprend plus les perso de TRC que l'hsitoire même...
1. Quand les yeux d'émerveillent

Titre : Three Children of Darkness

Genre : Dram/Romance

Dilamer : les perso sont de clamp hélas

Résumé (du chapitre) : Alors voilà le topo, à la base je voulais faire un One Shot sur la série TRC en général, puis finalement j'ai décidé de le faire un couple, et pas n'importe qu'elle couple, celui de Tomoyo x Kurogané, mais je voulais faire un truc sur TRC et cette idée m'est venue comme ça, ils faut que vous sachiez aussi que en fait, ça ne reprend pas du tout l'histoire de TRC, j'ais juste garder les personnage, mais Tomoyo n'est plus la princesse du Japon mais une petite orpheline, quant à Kurogané c'est toujours notre ninja psychopathe que l'on aimes tous. Mais l'histoire tourne en fait sur le fait que Kurogané sous ordre du roi devrait éduquer cette petite orpheline, et que au bout d'un moment il commencerait à l'aimer.  
Attention, c'est une Death-fic, et un OOC (Out of Caracter), et je trouves que l'histoire est mal construite, maintenant à vous de voir... Sans oublier aussi, que je n'est pas pu la publier intégralement, il y à donc des partie manquantes..

**Chapitre 1 : Quand les yeux s'émerveillent…**

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ma délaissée, mais c'est certain, on ne m'aime pas. De toute manière autant que je sache, j'ai toujours était toute seule, entre ma mère qui se fait assassiner et mon père qui me haï, je ne mérite pas ma propre et lassante vie qui cherche une lueur d'espoir dans la lune du Japon… Je donnerais vraiment tout pour ne plus être seule, ne plus me sentir désarmée face au regard moqueur des autres.___

_De toute manière personne ne veut d'une pauvre petite fille comme moi, qui cri famine et désespoir, mais c'est pas grave, autant sourire, et patienter… Un jour, soit je mourrais, soit je trouverais une personne qui m'aime…___

_Si seulement ça pouvait marcher depuis le début, depuis que je me sens si seule dans ce petit être que je suis, frêle et fragile qui ne demande qu'a être solidifié dans les renforts de l'amour mais je ne suis plus une enfant, ce ne sont qu'illusion et conte de fée qui fait rêver toutes fillettes dans un coin caché de leur lit…___

_Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais eu le droit à ce genre de compte moi, et jamais je n'y aurais droit, peut être mon don les effraies, mais pourtant, je suis persuadée que moi aussi j'aurais une personne qui m'aime et qui ne me rejettera pas…_

..´¨ )  
...·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
...(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ : (´¸.·´¯·--..

_Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de me bassiné et de me faire la morale, oui j'ai tué… Oui c'est mal. Effectivement, j'en ai rien à foutre… Non je t'écoute pas, mais tu va te taire oui…_

Le ninja poussa un soupir en écoutant les sermons de son roi, il débarrassait le pays des envahisseurs potentiels, et lui il lui reprochait de faire certaines victimes qui ne devrait pas être là. Mais il en avait rien à foutre, tant qu'il devenait plus fort, tant que le sang coulait sur ses mains et que la noirceur de son âme se grisait toujours plus, on pouvait le bassiner, il s'en moquerait totalement comme là…

« - Dis, Kurogané ? Tu m'écoutes ?  
- Oui, oui, j'ai tué c'est mal… je sais, changez de registre s'il vous plait, c'est lassant !  
- Tu pourrais montrer plus de respect envers ton roi !  
- Hein ? Vous pouvez rêver ! »

Sur ces paroles plus où moins familière, il s'en alla sur les toits des rues désertes…  
Il s'ennuyait ferme, il n'y avait plus aucun envahisseurs dans le pays, et personne à entraîner où à latter… Il commençait même à ce poser des questions débiles du genre : « Pourquoi je marche sur les toits ? » et il venait de trouver la réponse, la dernière fois il était passer par les rues, et il était tombé sur un couple en train de faire des chose pas très catholique et ça l'avait dégoûté a vie !

...´¨ )  
...·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
...(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ : (´¸.·´¯·--..

« Sale gamine ! Rends-moi cette tomate ! »

_Pour une tomate, tu va pas en faire un plat ! Si ? Ben tant pis pour toi, je te la rends pas !_  
Tomoyo tira la langue à son poursuivant, qui, offusqué commença à l'insulter… Dans sa course-poursuite effrénée de cris, insulte, et autres paroles blessantes, la jeune japonaise percuta de plein fouet quelque chose de mou…

..´¨ )  
...·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
...(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ : (´¸.·´¯·--..

_Saloperie d'insectes ! Pourquoi les moustiques envahissent le japon en juin ! _  
Sans même trouver de réponse à sa question il fut percuté de plein fouet par une fillette avec une tomate dans la main, qui naturellement éclata et tacha son beau manteau noir tout droit importer de Okinawa. Le jeune marchand s'enfui en le voyant sans demander son reste, alors qu'il se releva faisant tomber la gamine sur ses fesses.

« - Fait gaffe où tu va !  
- Pardonnez-moi…  
- Comme si un simple pardon suffisait ! Ce n'est pas en volant les gens, que tu auras des amis !  
- Ne dites pas ça monsieur… Vous pouvez pas savoir.  
- Hein ! »

_Non mais qui c'est celle-là ? Pour qui se prend t'elle de me répondre…Bah, elle à l'air seule, je vais la prendre et la ramener au roi, ça lui fera plaisir, il aura une servante de plus…_

« - Viens là, je t'amène chez le roi…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je ne vais pas te laisser seule ici, et j'aime pas les voleuses !  
- Merci monsieur !  
- Pas monsieur, Kurogané, on m'appelle Kurogané…  
- Moi c'est Tomoyo »

..´¨ )  
...·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
...(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ : (´¸.·´¯·--..

Est-ce que quelqu'un ne venait pas de lui proposer de partir avec lui ? Elle ne rêvait pas ? Un immense sourire plus grand qu'elle orna ses lèvres et prit machinalement la main de la personne qui la recueillait chez le roi qui plus est ! La jeune femme retira vite ce geste quand Kurogané lui envoya un regard meurtrier, et pourtant, elle resta toujours toute sourire.  
_Je n'y crois pas, je ne pensais si tôt que l'on viendrait me chercher…Kurogané hein ? Il m'emmène dans le palais du roi… Je me sens soudainement mal à cette idée, à l'idée de pénétrer dans les territoires du royaume qui ma rendue orpheline…_

« - Nous y voilà !  
- Hein ?  
- T'es bouchée ou quoi ? On est arrivé !  
- Ah ! C'est grand !  
- Ouais, ouais, suis-moi, où tu va te perdre »

..´¨ )  
...·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
...(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ : (´¸.·´¯·--..

_Qu'elle cruche cette gamine ! Pourquoi je l'ai amené ici d'abord, je deviens trop gentil…_

Kurogané et Tomoyo avancèrent doucement sur le plancher du palis de marbre majestueux et prétentieux, sur chaque mur il y avait une peinture qui représentée, soit un grand dirigeant, soit une contrée du Japon, ou alors de magnifique paysage au clair de l'astre qui prend la place du symbole de la vie. La gamine s'émerveilla en voyant les colonnes de couleurs brunes et le plafond aux reflets émeraude.

_Elle est mignonne…Mais à quoi je pense ? Je déraille de plus en plus !_

Après environs trois heures de marche à se perdre dans le palis luisant, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle du trône, où un roi paré d'or et apparats salua son ninja n°1 qui débarrassait le pays des ennemis.

« - Kurogané, tu rentre bien tôt… Oh ? Mais qui est cette petite fille derrière toi ? Tu te mets à la charité ?  
- Vous m'avez bien regardé ? Bien sur que non idiot ! Je l'ai trouvé et j'ai décidé de vous la rapporter pour qu'elle vous serve de servante, elle s'appelle Tomoyo…  
- Super ! Tu la garderas et l'élèveras…  
- Pardon ?  
- Ce sera un bon entraînement, pour devenir plus fort mentalement, tu éduqueras cette gamine !  
- Vous savez à qui vous parlez là ?  
- Kurogané ! Je suis ton roi ! Obéis moi et éduque là ! »

Kurogané fit un mou et lança son regard n° 25 : « Allez vous faire foutre vous et vos saloperies de morale ! » Puis pris la gamine par le bras fermement avant de l'amener au loin.

..´¨ )  
...·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
...(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ : (´¸.·´¯·--..

Tomoyo suivait depuis le début la conversation, puis se fit emporter au loin par un bras musclé qui ne demandait qu'à le lui casser. Et pourtant elle ne put réprimander le sourire qui vint ourler ses deux petits bouts de chaires rose qui lui servaient de lèvres.  
Elle se tût et suivit son "parent" dans sa chambre.

« - Je vais dormir avec toi ? »

Elle pour simple réponse un grognement qui signifiait clairement : « pas le choix… »  
Tomoyo sourit naïvement, et regarda son père d'adoption…  
Il n'est pas très sociable, mais pourtant il m'a acceptée…

« - Alors je dors avec toi ?  
- Gmrf… Ouais, ouais c'est ça, pas le choix !  
- Merci…  
- Hein ?  
- J'ai dis, merci…  
- Ouais, j'ai capté ça, merci, mais pourquoi ?  
- Car tu veux bien de moi… »

..´¨ )  
...·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
...(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ : (´¸.·´¯·--..

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cette fille, elle me… Me fait pitié ? Non, ce n'est pas ça…Elle ne me rassure pas, je n'ai peur de rien, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi…_

Le jeune homme s'installa dans son futon et se mit le plus au bord possible sans toucher le sol, suivit par une jeune fille aux longs cheveux ébènes qui s'en dormit en fixant le dos de son nouveau protecteur.

Le lendemain matin, Kurogané s'éveilla à six heures pétantes, il était précis, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur une petite fille qui le scotché les yeux fermer et soufflant son air comme elle le pouvait en étant bercée par les bras de Morphée. Il retient un cri d'horreur avant de se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé hier. Il devait éduquer une gamine ! Autant en faire une kuinochi confirmée, aujourd'hui, il l'entraînerait !  
Il prit ferment la main de la gamine et la traîna hors du futon, cette dernière se réveilla en sentant une vive et courte douleur dans son bras gauche.

..´¨ )  
...·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
...(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ : (´¸.·´¯·--..

_Aïe ! Monsieur faites moins de mal à une gamine dans la rue… la rue ?Mais j'suis pas dans la rue ! Où je suis tombée moi ? Chez un pervers ? Non… AH ! Oui monsieur Kurogané m'a recueillit ! A partir de maintenant je ne suis plus seule… _

Tomoyo observa et pencha la tête en arrière découvrant le visage de Kurogané sérieux attendant sagement qu'elle se réveille sous la douleur d'une brûlure indienne. Elle le vit, et entendit sa voix qui disait : « entraînement… »

..´¨ )  
...·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
...(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ : (´¸.·´¯·--..

Plus les jours passaient, et plus ses sentiments envers elle s'accentuaient, plus que de la pitié, plus que de la compassion, un sentiment qui donnerait plus envie de protéger ce petit corps frêle et fragile qui devenait jours après jours une véritable machine à tuer.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend bon sang ? Je me sens mal à l'idée que je me comporte en père… Mais elle à du potentiel, elle connaît tout maintenant… hein ?_

« -Kurogané-san, sa majesté vous demande, et il demande Tomoyo-chan aussi…  
- O.K, j'arrive ! »

Kurogané appela Tomoyo, et tous deux partir en direction de la salle du trône, malheureusement la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs ne fut pas autorisée à rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'aile sud du château.

« - Alors, comment se passe l'éducation ?  
- AH ! Vous ! N'en rajoutez pas ! Elle est bof… Son corps est encore frêle pour tenir une arme, mais son esprit se transforme peut à peut en une machine à tuer, et j'aime ça !  
- Comment ? Tu la formes pour qu'elle devienne ninja ?  
- Hé hé, oui !  
- Je vois… C'est bon Kurogané, tu peux disposer…  
- Quoi ? Tu m'a fait venir rien que pour espèce de salo…  
- Allez ! Va-t'en !  
- Grrr… »

..´¨ )  
...·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
...(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ : (´¸.·´¯·--..

_Pourquoi on veut pas que j'entre ?Hein ? Moi ? Maintenant , d'accord…_

Tomoyo put enfin entrer dans la salle où le roi passait le plus de temps. Elle l'observa et un silence pesant s'installe, Tomoyo ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que ce silence était mauvais pour elle, alors qu'elle allait prendre la parole, elle dut esquiver une attaque tout droit venue du roi ! Elle ne fit pas long feu et n'esquiva pas la deuxième, un long cri se fit entendre…

..´¨ )  
...·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
...(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ : (´¸.·´¯·--..

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?… Tomoyo ! »

Kurogané fit rapidement demi-tour et entra en trombe dans la salle qui était supposé celle être où le roi dormait. Ce qu'il vit le mit en rage, le roi était en train d'étrangler Tomoyo ! Il courut vers cette dernière et poussa le roi hors d'atteinte de sa jeune disciple. Il lança un regard de haine envers son seigneur et dut esquiver plusieurs attaques d'un roi fou puissant comme un créateur de dimension… Malheureusement, toutes les attaques étaient dirigées vers la pauvre Tomoyo, pratiquement inerte sur le sol. Et alors qu'il voulut la protéger d'une dernière attaque, il se la reçut de plein fouet et s'effondra sur le sol, mort…

..´¨ )  
...·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
...(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ : (´¸.·´¯·--..

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe… cette odeur ? La mort ? Es-ce ça l'odeur d'un cadavre ? Oui… C'est bien ça, c'était l'odeur de ma mère quand elle était sans vie… mais là , Qui…_

« NON ! NON ! NON ! Pas lui… Pas lui… »

Tomoyo se retrouvait avec le corps de Kurogané sur elle, troué par un creux au niveau de son cœur, du sang sur son visage, et du sang sur les lèvres de son père d'adoption… Le roi lui venait de s'approcher de Tomoyo, lui tranchant la gorge…


	2. Der Flügel der Einsamkeit

Titre : Three Children of darkness  
Rating : PG –13  
Résumé (du chapitre) : Après Tomoyo et Kurogané, voici Shaolan et Sakura, cette fois-ci, j'ai un repris le principe de TRC, mais en inventant un autre personnage. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Disclamer : je dessine mal, je ne suis pas célèbre, je ne suis pas 4 super femme…

**Chapitre 2 : Der Flügel der Einsamkeit**

« - Comment !

- Oui ! Tu as bien entendu, maintenant vire !

- Mais… Après tout ce que Shaolan a fait pour moi, je suis obligée !

- Oui ! Aller vire ! »

Sakura ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'en alla par la grande porte du palais, essayant de la claquer mais n'y arrivant décemment pas, la porte étant trop lourde pour son pauvre petit corps. Elle monta directement dans sa chambre et se mit à pleurer les quelques larmes qui acceptaient de rouler le long de ses joues blanches. Comment allait t'elle faire ?

Certes elle ne se souvenait plus des souvenirs de Shaolan, mais se souvenait très clairement que même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas il l'avait aidée à retrouver ses plumes. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir un frère qui avait tant changé après ce combat, et s'en voulait encore plus de devoir se laisser faire…

-……-…

_Pourquoi elle devait m'oublier ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Tous ces misérables efforts pour rien ! J'ai pu la voir se souvenir de tout sauf de moi ! C'est injuste, impossible ! Impensable !_

Shaolan frappa la pauvre table de son poing, qui plus intelligente préféra céder sous la force brute. Il observa la photo de son père et tourna les talons pour observer une photo de lui et Sakura. Il l'aimait, il ne pouvait se déclarer, c'était bien assez douloureux, mais en plus elle l'oubliait ! Il ne pouvait plus supporter ça, il sécha ses larmes qui continuèrent de couler malgré l'envie meurtrière d'un revers de manche.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, maudissant la personne qui osait le déranger dans sa grande séance de larmes, il essuya encore une fois ses larmes qui, plus malignes cette fois-ci, préfèrent rester dans ses yeux, il fut surpris de voir la mine déconfite de son amie, et lui proposa un thé, sentant qu'elle n'était pas venue pour le consoler ou jouer avec lui.

« - Alors, princesse… Vous allez bien ?

- Oui… Oui, Shaolan-kun, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer…

- Ah ! Et c'est quoi ?

- Je… Je…

- Vous… »

-…-…-…-

_Comment lui dire ? Ca lui ferait trop de peine, à moi aussi d'ailleurs… Mais je dois le faire…_

Sakura laissa aller deux trois larmes avant de continuer

« Je dois me marier ! »

Elle avait tout débité à vitesse grand V, espérant que ça passe mieux…

« - Te marier ! C'est… Pas vrai… ? »

_Raté !_

« - Si, c'est vrai… je suis désolée, Shaolan-kun…

- Ne t'excuse pas ! Je suis content pour toi ! »

-……-…

Shaolan faillit tomber dans les pommes à l'annonce si brusque de Sakura, qui, il fallait l'avouer, manquait de tact. Son regard perdait de plus en plus d'espoir alors qu'il sirotait sa tasse de thé, et qu'il raccompagna Sakura à la porte. Il attendit sagement qu'elle soit bien loin, pour claquer la porte, qui ne fit aucun bruit, les gonds étaient en caoutchouc.

_Je ne veux pas croire que c'est vrai… Alors, il n'y à plus aucune chance que je me retrouve un jour avec elle ? Rien, plus rien…Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas juste ! C'est encore plus injuste que de se faire oublier par elle ! Que de se sentir seul ! De ne pas pouvoir faire face à l'adversaire ! Mais j'aurais dut m'en douter… Je gravite autour d'elle, et me faisait illusion sur le couple parfait qu'on aurait pût être…_

Shaolan se laissa aller à un tourbillon de larme qui ravageait son visage déjà blafard par la haine et la solitude… Elle allait se marier, c'était inconcevable pour lui ! De toute manière, depuis un combat contre des envahisseurs plus qu'étrange, le roi avait changé du tout au tout, et devenait de plus en plus méchant… Sûrement la raison.

-……-…

« - Sakura-hime…

- AH ? C'est toi Karasu ?

- Oui ! J'ai hâte à notre mariage…

- Ne m'en parle pas ! »

Sakura avait criée cette phrase et avait giflée Karasu, qui, idiot comme ses pieds et un certain magicien avec qui elle avait voyagée, n'avait pas compris pourquoi il se faisait gifler.

_Je haïs mon frère !_

Sur cette phrase qu'elle se retint de gueuler dans tout le palais, elle repartit dans sa chambre laissant Karasu tout seul…

-……-…

_J'y crois pas ! Avec le petit frère du prêtre ! ne cherche plus à te noyer dans le travail, Shaolan…Il ne reste plus qu'une solution…_

Il était déjà dépressif sous la colère que Sakura ne le remarque plus comme avant et l'envie maladive qu'il avait qu'elle se souvienne de lui. Mais là, c'était plus qu'atroce, oublié, rejeté, délaissé, il apprenait que la personne pour qui il vivait ! Pour qui il se privait de tout autre sentiment que son courage pour la sauver ! Et écrasé par la douleur comme une enclume qui s'écrase sur une plume, il doit la voir se marier ! Aucun espoir, aucune envie de vivre, aucun sens de fierté ni de survie, il se laisserait aller…

-……-…

« Shaolan ! Shaolan-kun ! Réveillez-vous s'il vous plait ! Non ! Shaolan-kun ! »

_Il n'aurait pas fais ça ?Si ? Non ! Je ne veux pas le croire !_

Et pourtant si, Shaolan gisait inerte dans les bras blafards de la princesse qui pleurait encore toutes larmes que ce corps fin et gracile pouvait contenir. Il s'était suicidé ! Il s'était laisser enterré vivant par le sable dans les ruines où tout avait commencé ! Elle s'en voulait de devoir se marier, et s'en voulait de l'avoir laisser se tuer ! Et se jurait intérieurement de le suivre, sans trouver pour autant le courage de le faire…

**Ende.**

Désolé pour ce chapitre si court, mais je n'avais pas le choix, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même :)


	3. I talk to the so sad sky

**I talk to the so sad sky...**

Note : Je dédie cette fic à Ran, car c'est surtout pour elle que j'ai continué cette fic. Ce troisième et dernier chapitre de ma fic, à pour "héros" Fye. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même.

« - C'est bon, laisse Tchii…  
- D'accord… »

_Cela va faire maintenant deux ans que je suis revenu…_

Effectivement, cela faisait maintenant deux ans que la quête aux plumes de Sakura était terminée, qu'il était revenu dans son pays et qu'il avait tué son roi. Seulement, il y avait ombre au tableau depuis ce temps, il se sentait lassé de toute occupation, il n'avait plus la joie de vivre, et l'étincelle de joie qui brillait dans ses yeux avait disparue.

Tchii débarrassa la table, alors que Fye, lui, resta affalé sur le canapé à regarder le plafond.

« - Vous allez bien ?  
- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas Tchii…  
- Mais, Fye-san, depuis que vous avait tué Ashura-ô vous ne faites plus rien… On vous dirait mort.  
- Tchii, peux-tu garder un secret ?  
- Bien sur…  
- Ecoute, il y a certain point qui reste un mystère, quand j'ai tué le roi, il n'a montré aucune résistance, et ça m'embête…  
- Peut-être devriez vous **la** revoir  
- je le ferais… Mais alors tu viens avec moi cette fois-ci… »

Tchii releva la tête et sourie à son créateur. Il était toujours doux et aimable avec elle, et pourtant, elle savait un secret que lui-même ignorait…

/\Bip/\

« Nous y voilà ! »

Tchii montra l'immense battisse blanche à une personne inexistante. Elle entra à l'intérieur et alla directement au cinquième étage et alla à la chambre 306. Cela faisait maintenant un mois et demi que Fye était dans ce coma. Un violent coup de la part du roi avant le combat, et dans son sommeil, il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles. Tchii était peinée de voir son maître dans cet état, et tous les jours elle y allait, avec une personne inexistante, pour le voir et lui parler.

/\Bip/\

« Tu vois, il n'y à rien à craindre, il est là, en vie. Tu sais, je pense que je devrais le faire mais je ne trouve pas le courage. »

Tchii n'espérait pas de réponse. Elle savait que la personne pour qui elle avait déplacé une chaise n'existait pas, et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui parler. Elle regarda Fye dormir, avant de s'adresser à lui.

« Vous devez rêver pour rester toujours ici, dans ce sommeil mon maître, moi je n'ai pas le droit aux rêves… Vous ne me les avaient jamais implantés dans mon esprit… Suis-je donc faîte pour ça ? Pour que ce jour advienne ? »

L'électrocardiogramme ne réagit pas, restant toujours sur le même rythme incessant et pourtant rassurant pour Tchii. Si cette machine n'existait pas, elle aurait sans doute déjà déprimé. Elle voulait déjà le voir se réveiller et lui sourire ne lui disant que tout allait bien. Mais elle ne devait rêver, et savait qu'il ne parlerait pas avant que le sort soit défait.

/\Bip/\

« Tchii, encore du thé… »

Tchii retourna dans la cuisine pour faire le thé de son maître, alors que ce dernier regarder inlassablement le ciel, comme s'il attendait un signe, une étoile plus brillante que les autres… une petite lueur incessante pour réconforté son cœur suffisent meurtrie par son voyage et son roi… Et pourtant la petite lueur ne réagit pas.. Ne venant pas. Fye baissa la tête, à quoi cela servait-il d'attendre puisqu'il savait que ce signe ne viendrait pas. Il regarda Tchii revenir avec un thé, et dit avec un sourire doux mais pourtant si sinistre :

« Tchii-chan… Promet moi que si, je me fais ensorceler par le magicien.. Tu me.. »

Des petites larmes limpides comme le bleu de ses yeux, et presque invisible roula le long de ses joues blême et blafarde…

« Tu me tueras… »

Tchii ne put répondre, et se contenta d'un hochement de tête affirmatif, les yeux brillant de tristesse, et pourtant aucune larme ne pouvait sourire.. Elle n'était pas conçue pour pleurer…

/\Bip/\

Tchii regarda le ciel avec la même lueur que les yeux de son maître lorsqu'il l'observait, il était ombrageux, des entités de coton grises annonçaient la pluie…

« Même le ciel pleur pour toi… Mon maître… mais suis-je obligée de le faire ? »

Tchii se retourna vers le magicien inconscient, une machine le maintenait en vie… Juste ça… Elle sourie à peine puis d'un geste timide et tendre elle effleura les lèvres de son maître avec les siennes. Elle se retira puis reposa son regard sur le ciel à travers une vitre de verre…

« Voilà… je suis maintenant ici… Avec cet ordre que tu m'as donné… Je vais t'obéir donc… pardonne-moi.. Oh toi que j'aime… Oh toi que j'admire tant… Toi qui reflètes les yeux de mon maître et pourtant si sinistre… »

Elle fit une révérence au ciel…

/\Bip/\

Depuis le début son maître parlait au ciel. Tchii avait pris l'habitude de faire comme lui. Le ciel, une entité toujours présenta, tantôt bleu azur, tantôt grise comme des larmes de pierres… Elle, elle n'avait vu qu'un ciel blanc… Couvert d'étranges rondins blancs, éphémères… Elle s'était toujours dit que : Si son maître parlait au ciel, c'est parce que c'était son seul ami… Quand son maître pleurait, le ciel versait des grosses larmes… Quand son maître souriait le ciel était clair et limpide, telle l'eau calme d'un lac… Tchii parlait maintenant à cette chose qui ne lui répondrait jamais… Mais à force d'avoir vu son maître faire, elle pensait qu'il finirait par l'écouter et lui répondre…

Elle arrêta de fixer la fenêtre, puis fit apparaître un étrange couteau dans sa mais, ouvrant un peu le bras de son maître et le sien, puis mêlant leur sang. Puis, elle finit par débrancher la machine, avant de disparaître dans le ciel devenu noir et triste, qui commençait à mêler des larmes aux étoiles blanches…

« Je parle au ciel si triste.. Et je continuerais à parler au ciel si sinistre.. Mon maître… »


End file.
